Dark Disney Secrets GrellXSebastian
by GrellBelt
Summary: This is chapter 1 of a long story I am currently making. Grell and Sebastian go to Disneyland and notice some suspicious activity. What's going to happen? I do not own any kuroshitsuji characters, and I do not own anything related to Disney.


Chapter 1

"O Bassy this is so exciting! I've always dreamed of us coming here together!" Grell Sutcliff was overwhelmed with adrenaline as he and Sebastian the butler walked through the gates of California Disneyland. "Remember Grell I only came here with you due Pluto wrecking your yard. Me coming here is only to repay you for me not keeping guard on that mutt.

"But I'm still so happy my Sebas-Chan is here with me!" the redhead exclaimed as he hugged Sebastian around is arms, trapping the poor butler. The only thing Sebastian could do was helplessly sigh. "Oooo! Let's go on the train! It'll be fun! Before Sebastian could even reply, he was dragged into the long line, waiting for the train.

During their time waiting in line, Grell felt a sharp tug on his hair. "Ouch! Who the bloody heck pulled my hair!" Both men turned around to see a little girl beaming at Grell. "Mommy mommy look! It's Ariel!"

"Excuse Me!? I am not some stupid Sushi princess, who sings 24/7! And what's with you pulling my hair?! I Just got A perm you little brat!"

The child's mom who was currently on her cell, looked to where her daughter was pointing and quickly gasped. "Sweaty, that's not Ariel!" The mom pulled her daughter away from the long haired person. "I am sorry miss, oh…um" Confused of what gender the false Ariel she was looking at, and seeing they sharp teeth, took the child's hand, and took her out of the line. "But mommy I want Ariel to write in my autograph book!

"Just keep walking, honey." Don't make any eye contact what so ever. Heel toe heel toe heel toe heel toe heel toe heel toe." The mom dragged her daughter by the hand and paced in her walk.

"The nerve of some people! If that Black Butler movie was real I would have sliced her with my death scythe!" Sebastian started smiling and started to bother the flamboyant red head. "Well miss sushi princess I believe it's time for us to board the train." He said, smiling to himself. "Bassy if your weren't cute you would be quite annoying right now."

The two men followed by the small crowd in line boarded the train and took their seats. If you have ever ridden this train at Disneyland, you would know quite well of how squished and crowded it can be at times. This would give you the idea of how cramped Grell and Sebastian felt, sitting next to each to each other.

The annoyed butler didn't like being around a lot of people this close and started mumbling to himself "Why is it that this ride of all the rides in Disneyland has to be the most cramped and the same time the most unthirlling?"

"You say something Sebby?" Grell asked

"I just don't like having to be this close to a lot of people."

"Well my seat doesn't have anyone sitting on the left side. Just part of the wall of the train. Do you want to move?"

"Um no, it's alright… you don't need to move." Still, having that seat would make him feel better. "But we could make more room if you, maybe sit on my lap. If you want."

Grell hearing this was shocked and confused. Sebastian knew it was stupid and regretted asking of a dumb request. "Forget it. Forget you heard that."

This is something that Grell had never heard come out of the butler's mouth before. He couldn't let this once in a lifetime chance to get ever closer to his dear Bassy. Grell stood up then sat right on his lap with a huge toothy grin on his face. " I thought I told you to forget about!"

"Oh but Sebas-Chan, I can remember things quite easily and I've never seen you blush from such a simple body to body contact." Indeed the Black Butler's faces was not Bright pink :). *Fangirlisim*

"Don't be stupid Mr. Sutcliff. I would never blush that easily, especially from you."

"Aww! Sebas-Chan you hurt my feelings!" Grell was giving a fake puppy dog face to the man underneath him. Sebastian just smirked and rolled his eyes. But...he did KINDA like it.

The train had finally started moving and they entered a forestry part of the ride that blocked all view from people who weren't on the train.

An elephant noise was heard on the intercom from the train, followed by a man's voice. "Uh oh, did you hear that? There are a lot of wild animals in the forest, like lions, tigers, and KIKI BIRDS." With one look at each other the two mean had burst out in laughter and tears. "Don't worry Sushi princess, I'll protect you from the Kiki birds!" Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell's stomach pretending to protect him. Of course Grell blushed at this. "O what would I do with out my handsome hero!" An older guy next to them starred at them in confusion of who knows what they were talking about, and just ignored them enjoying the ride.

A little later, the ride went into a semi dark, tunnel with a fake scenery with animals and some happy bouncy music playing. That turned when they saw dinosaurs and some eerie music that would most likely make a 3 year old cry. Grell turned around and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck while burying his face into his arms. "Grell you're not scared are you?"

"Course not! I, just want to cuddle that's all."

"Would it make you feel better if I wrap my arms around you?"

"Yes Please!" Grell answered quickly. Sebastian put his arms around his back but only to stop when the train itself stopped. The people on the train started talking and complaining, wondering why the train stopped. "Pardon us everyone for the stop, but the train has apparently broken down. If you would all in an orderly fashion please exit the train, while our friendly employees escort you down to the main street."

"Wait what happened Sebby?"

"We have to get off the train because it broke."

"But I don't want to look at the dinosaurs!" Sebastian smiled at such a childish attitude the young man on top of him had. "You'll be alright Grell, you can hold my hand if you wish."

"Thanks Sebby." While they were walking past the t-rex by the volcano, Sebastian thought he had seen someone hiding in one of the fake trees with the dinosaurs. but he chose to ignore this, and kept walking pulling the scared red head to his chest.


End file.
